Newspaper
Newspapers are sources of printed news distributed both locally and worldwide, with worldwide newspapers being delivered by News Coo flying around the world. Wanted posters are often slipped into newspapers. Known Newspapers Mizu Mizu Newspaper The is a newspaper of Water 7. Like many products originating from Water 7, it carries the phrase "Mizu Mizu" at the start of its name. Water Seven Newspaper The is the newspaper of Water 7 which reported the news about Iceburg attempted assassination. World Economic Journal The , also called the for short, is a newspaper that is distributed at least throughout the New World. Its President is "Big News" Morgans, an emperor of the Underworld who claims close ties to the Germa Kingdom. The comic strip Sora, Warrior of the Sea is published in this paper. Totto Land News The Totto Land News is a newspaper that is distributed on Whole Cake Island. It report news regarding events that occur with the ruler of the island, including her subordinates. Due to the name it can be assumed that it covers events that occur throughout the entire archipelago, and as such, is distributed on every part of it. History East Blue Saga From the newspaper, it was revealed another coup d'état had occurred in Vira. Alabasta Saga Later, the paper was used to report the Baroque Works' incident. However, in that case, the truth was falsified; Smoker and his partner Tashigi, not the Straw Hat Pirates, were credited with bringing down the organization. Water 7 Saga It was the paper that led Vivi and the others back in Alabasta to discover that Miss All Sunday was now with the Straw Hats. It also informed Blackbeard of the location of Luffy and his crew after it reported the events of Enies Lobby. Incidentally, the report on Enies Lobby was made out to be a large scale attack by Luffy and his crew, rather than the small force that actually infiltrated, and no mention of the Buster Call was made: the whole incident was pinned on the Straw Hats. However, it also neglected to mention the involvement of the Franky Family and Galley-La Company members who played vital roles in the incident. No mention was made as to why the raid on Enies Lobby occurred. Summit War Saga Though we do not see the other reports on the Eleven Supernovas, their progress is implied to be highly reported by the newspapers, leading Shakuyaku to have a fairly good understanding of Luffy and his crew, as well as his rivals who were also on Sabaody Archipelago. Later, when Luffy's incident involving the Celestial Dragons was reported by the newspapers, Elder Nyon was able to tell Luffy about his brother Ace's execution using the details. During the Impel Down Arc, it was revealed by Emporio Ivankov that the newspapers are subject to heavy censorship by the World Government and that most major incidents are actually covered up in the papers. Many of the prisoners on Level 6 of Impel Down were subject to such cover-ups due to their repugnant and abhorrent nature. During the Battle of Marineford, when Fleet Admiral Sengoku made the announcement that Portgas D. Ace was the son of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger, the reporters immediately reported to their headquarters in order to publish the breaking news. The same action occurred later when Sengoku revealed that Monkey D. Luffy is an adoptive brother of Ace and the biological son of Revolutionary Monkey D. Dragon. Soon after that, when Sentomaru brought in an army of Pacifistas, the reporters once again contacted their headquarters. Their last known contact prior to the Visual Den Den Mushis' signals being completely cut off was about Squard stabbing Whitebeard and the false testimony that Whitebeard had betrayed his allies in exchange for the safety of his own crew. Upon the Den Den Mushi regaining consciousness, the first broadcast was Buggy, much to the spectators' irritation. After that, Ace's demise at the hands of Admiral Akainu was witnessed. After Marshall D. Teach and his crew assassinated Whitebeard and stole his power, Shanks and his crew arrived and brokered a ceasefire. The news of Whitebeard dying became known worldwide, as did the fact that Luffy's whereabouts were unknown, but the escape of Impel Down prisoners from Level 6 via Blackbeard's raid was not reported because the Government didn't want to lose the trust of the citizens. This pretense greatly infuriated and disgusted Sengoku. Gekko Moriah was reported having died in the war, but the article lacked credibility; in truth, he was supposed to be exterminated by Donquixote Doflamingo and an army of Pacifista on the World Government's orders due to being too weak to continue to bear the Shichibukai title. However, as Doflamingo put it, Moriah disappeared before he could finish him off. During the reconstruction of Marineford, reporters were there to record every moment. When Luffy returned along with Jinbe and Silvers Rayleigh and sailed once around the island with a stolen Marine ship, Luffy himself entered the island and rang the Ox Bell 16 times, then threw a bouquet of flowers over the largest battle scar on the island and performed a silent prayer before escaping the Marines. The reporters were very excited by what seemed like a natural photo op, and they made sure to take as many pictures as possible, which ended up being published in newspapers. Most people reacted to news of this event with shock, confusion, or amusement, but the Straw Hat Pirates knew it was Luffy's way of signaling them. In this way, he successfully manipulated newspapers worldwide into conveying a message that he couldn't have sent otherwise. Fishman Island Saga Two years after the war, the newspaper reported that the famous rock star "Soul King" Brook is a pirate from about half-a-century ago, that he has joined the Straw Hat Pirates, and that, as Brook declared, Luffy is still alive. Dressrosa Saga From Decks of the World The newspaper reporting the return of the Straw Hat Pirates formed a link between many characters the Straw Hats had met, showing their reactions as they read about the crew in the newspaper. Punk Hazard Arc The same article about the Straw Hat Pirates' return that appeared in From the Decks of the World was shown being read by Monet, leading her to recognize the crew. Trafalgar Law used the newspaper in his machination to coerce Donquixote Doflamingo into resigning from the Shichibukai. In exchange for Caesar Clown, Law told Doflamingo that he must resign before the release of the next day's newspaper, which would carry an article about him resigning. The day after, the newspaper reported the resignation, a notice about the alliance between Luffy and Law, and a notice about the one between the Kid Pirates, Hawkins Pirates, and On Air Pirates. Both of the latter pieces were reported by the mysterious journalist Absa. Yonko Saga Zou Arc After the events in Dressrosa, the newspaper publicized Doflamingo's defeat at the hands of Luffy and Law's pirate alliance. A week later the paper details the defeat of Jack, who attacked a marine convoy in an attempt to rescue Doflamingo. The paper stated while Jack was capable of sinking two marine ships he was unable to defeat Admiral Fujitora, former fleet admiral Sengoku and Vice-Admiral Tsuru. Jack was said to have been killed in the battle but his body was never found. While returning to Zou, a still living but wounded Jack asked his crew if he looked dead after reading the newspaper containing his obituary when they answered that he didn't as the latter angrily ripped up the newspaper. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc After Doflamingo's defeat, the straw hats received new bounties and around the world many characters familiar with the crew express happiness at the rising fame of the pirates. With the some amazed or shocked at the new appearances of some of the crew. Others express anger at the crew for some of the trouble they caused them in past. Whole Cake Island Arc During the journey to Whole Cake Island, Pedro reads the newspaper which details the Blackbeard Pirates attack on Baltigo (the Revolutionary Army's base). He shows the Straw Hats and through the paper Luffy is able to see his father Dragon's face for the first time in his life as well tell his crew about his other brother Sabo. The newspaper mentions that Blackbeard and his crew attacked the island before briefly doing battle with Cipher Pol before the marines showed up just as the crew retreated from the area. As Luffy reacted in anger at what Blackbeard did, Pedro states since the paper makes no mention of any casualties he tells Luffy that Dragon and Sabo must be okay and if they were capture it would be mention and there was no reason to leave it out relieving Luffy. A few days later, on board Big Mom's singing ship, Vito attempts to engage Sanji in conversation about a popular comic strip which features Sanji's family as the villains. Vito mentions that this comic strip is circulated in the World Economic Journal newspaper. After they land in Sweet City on Whole Cake Island, Pedro and Brook read the local newspaper of Totto Land. Brook is surprised to read its report that Jinbe had retracted his request to leave the Big Mom Pirates, while Pedro is astonished that Big Mom has a former Shichibukai as a subordinate. Trivia *The Grand Line Times was a supplement that replaced one issue of the manga. It was written as though it were taken directly out of the manga. *The New World Times consisted of two supplementary pages at the end of Chapter 664. It recapped the activities of several characters during and after the Battle of Marineford. References Site Navigation fr:Journaux it:Giornali Category:Literature